


Imprinting Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bella confronts the pack and slapping Paul he imprints on her and craves her with desire. Knowing that Jacob wants her.  He fights to keep her in his life and make sure he teaches Jacob his place.  Despite his reputation as being a ladies man he knows he will give that up just to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

 

Chapter 1

 

Bella is driving down to La Push to confront Jacob because he refuses to talk to her for the last few days. She is becoming upset about it. She understood that she will chew him out about it and not have to deal with his attitude anymore.

 

She knew she is really pissed off at him and wants to do what it takes to bring payback toward him for him not spending time with her and talking to her anymore.

 

She arrives at La Push parking in front of the red house knocking on the front door she waits for him to answer or have Billy answers the door. When she hears the door opening, she notices Billy but before he can say anything.

 

“Is Jacob here I know he must be here Billy I need to talk to him!”

 

“He is here Bella but he is asleep maybe you should come back later to talk to him when he is awake.” He said to her.

 

“No, I want to see him now. I will not wait for later Billy.” She said to him.

 

Pushing past him she heads for Jacob's bedroom not caring about Billy calling her. She goes to his bedroom to wake him up. She opens the door to his bedroom seeing him asleep in his bed she walks toward his bed shaking him awake for him to talk to her.

 

She notices him blinking awake and looking at her with a frown wondering why he is looking at her.

 

“You jackass that is what you are Jacob for not speaking to me for the past few days. But you know what I am tired of it. The next time you see me I will not talk to you from this point on I will ignore you.”

 

Before he can say anything else, she notices from his window that half naked native men are coming into his backyard. She knows she must confront them and chew them out for taking Jacob away from her. Which made her angry at him for how he treated her.

 

She immediately walks out of his bedroom heading for the front door to confront the men and chew them out. After she walks out the door. She heads to the backyard behind his house seeing one of them giving her a glare she walks straight toward him.

 

“Why did you take him away from me? You’re a jackass and an ass whole.” She said to them.

 

Paul looks at her feeling a pull to her. “We did not take you from him he left you for your own good.”

 

She went to slap him feeling anger toward him. When he she feels pain in her hand from slapping him in the face. She feels him pull her into his arms and hold her very tightly not letting her go looking up at him she sees him with love in her eyes wondering why he has that look toward her.

 

Paul wonders what he will do toward her since she is his mate. He craves and desires her not wanting to let her go. When he notices baby alpha Black heading straight for him with an angry look. He hands her to Sam to make sure she is alright. While he fights for his mate to protect her from Jacob Black.

 

He knows he does not want Jacob to be around his mate at all. He wants to have her live with him and not have Jacob bothering him while he is going to attend his mate after he takes care of him. He is going to fight for her against Black who he notices has an interest in his female mate and imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella confronts the pack and slapping Paul he imprints on her and craves her with desire. Knowing that Jacob wants her. He fights to keep her in his life and make sure he teaches Jacob his place. Despite his reputation as being a ladies man he knows he will give that up just to be together.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 2

 

Paul phased into a wolf charging at Jacob head on to fight for his mate and protect her from him. He knows he does not want her with him and prefers her not be near Jacob in return. No matter if he is her best friend.

 

He is becoming overprotective of her and is fighting Jacob for his mate and imprint. He knows he will do what it takes to not let Jacob near her again. He leans down heading for the attack by bitting him on the neck to take out Jacob and make him surrender.

 

He knows he will do whatever it takes to make sure Jacob is hurt and afterwards he can tend to his mate and take care of her.

 

He understands as he hears Jacob whimper and surrender to him. He phases back knowing Jacob will need to heal for a while. He will tend to his mate Bella and take care of her knowing he is the dominate and alpha in his relationship with her.

 

He has always known that he will be a dominate male and now that he has Bella as his imprint. He will do whatever it takes to make sure she is taken care of and see to her needs. He looks back to grab the shorts Jared tossed him. Quickly putting them on he walks back over to Sam to grab his mate. He takes her back to his home with him.

 

He notices Bella is passed out in his arms. He runs back to his home at the edge of La Push to take her inside and take care of her. He hopes she will wake up and talk to him at least. He wants to get to know her and see if she will want to be with him and complete their bond.

 

He enters his home through his front door. Closing his door with the back of his foot. He heads straight for his bedroom to lay her down on his bed and wait for her to wake up and talk to him.

 

Paul knew he will want to find out more about her when she wakes up and have her spend time with him while getting to know her. He hopes that she agrees to live in his home with him taking care of her and making sure she is happy with him.

 

After a while he decided to lay down with her and hold her in her arms hoping she will wake up willing to talk to him and get to know him. He wants to protect her and make sure she is well taken care of and that nothing or anyone will harm her on his watch.

 

Yet he understood that if she disobeys any orders he has for her. He will punish her as he sees fit in order to keep her in line. He wants to know when she wakes up that she will understand the rules he will set out for her to obey him by.

 

A little while later he feels her stir in his arms smiling at her waking up with him holding onto her. He waits for her to turn around to look at him and talk to him as he feels her move around in his arms.

 

He noticed her turning around to look at him after wiping the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. He sees her now staring at him in shock wondering who he is and why he has her in his arms she struggles to get out of his arms.

 

Paul nips her on the back of her neck stopping her from struggling with her submitting to him. He smiles as he holds her in his arms and makes sure she sits up to talk to him.

 

“If you wondering why I scolded you by nipping you on the back of your neck Bella it’s because you need to listen to me. I am your mate and I have some rules I need for you to follow. In order for you not to be punished do you understand.” He said to her.

 

“Fine I will do what you say by the rules you will set out for me. But what is your name because I do not know it or much about you.” She said to him.

 

“My name is Paul Lahote, and I will tell you the rules next. I need you to obey them for me alright.” He said to her.

 

“One. You will not talk to Jacob Black. I do not trust him to pull something with you.”

 

“Two. You will be protected by me and the other pack members I trust like my Alpha leader Sam.”

 

“Three. You will not go anywhere by yourself. You will have one of us or me with you to make sure you are not in trouble.”

 

“Four. I am very territorial of you and will dominate over you most of the time when I am around you.”

 

“Five. You will exercise as I see fit for you. You will also learn how to protect yourself as well.”

 

“Six. You will eat three meals a day so you do not starve yourself.”

 

“Seven. When I tell you to do something including staying in the house while I am patrolling with the few members of the pack on the nights I have to patrol you will do it.”

 

“Eight. If I take you with me to Emily and Sam's you will sit on my lap or beside me and not talk to other males. Because I will get defensive and territorial with you.”

 

“Nine. You will not touch other males or give them a hug without my permission even if it’s toward my own pack members and leader.”

 

“Ten. I will punish you if any of the rules are broken including being in danger if your out by yourself alone without anyone with you to escort you anywhere.”

 

“Now those are the rules do you understand them Bella.” He said to her.

 

“I guess Paul but what I am going to do if I talk and spend time with Emily or any of the other imprints or even Angela my best friend from school. You know I have to talk to them and visit them or spend time with them at least. I do not want to be bored or disobey you at all. But I am worried.” She said to him. Paul looks at her.

 

“Then I will let you spend time with them and get to know them as long as you call me or Sam to come pick you up from visiting alright. You are not to go anywhere alone if I am away from you alright.” He said to her.

 

“Alight Paul. I will do what you say but what type of punishment will you give me if I am in trouble.” She said to him.

 

“Since I am the dominate and alpha in this relationship with you I will give you a spanking if you disobey me.” He said to her.

 

“Okay Paul.” She said to him. 

 

“May I kiss you now Bella?” He asked her.

 

“Sure Paul since I feel a pull to you than yes you may.” She said to him.

 

He leans down to give her a kiss, however their kiss turns passionate as he feels her kissing him back and showing her love for him as he is doing toward her. He knows he should mark her with his scent in some way so other males will smell his scent on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella confronts the pack and slapping Paul he imprints on her and craves her with desire. Knowing that Jacob wants her. He fights to keep her in his life and make sure he teaches Jacob his place. Despite his reputation as being a ladies man he knows he will give that up just to be together.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 3

 

Bella wonders what she would do while she is in Paul's bedroom with him. She knows that she does not want to be away from him since she feels the pull to him and being his mate.

 

She wants to know more about Paul and why he is living alone in the home by himself. She is even more curious about him and wants to get to know him more.

 

She understood that she will have to complete the bond she has with him someday and she will have to deal with the pain if he decides to mark her. She knew she should ask him about himself and get to know him more right now.

 

“Paul I need to ask you something.” She said to him.

 

“What is you needed to ask me Bella?” He said while looking at her.

 

“Why do you live alone Paul where are your parents?” She said to him.

 

“My mom passed away and my dad took off when I was a kid leaving me this house.” He said to her.

 

“I'm sorry for you loss Paul.” She said to him.

 

“I do not need your pity or feeling sorry for me Bella. I have dealt with it and moved on.” He said to her.

 

“Okay Paul.” She said to him.

 

She feels him pull her into his arms and giving her a passionate kiss with her returning it and showing her his love. She hugs him in comfort knowing she can be protected by him. From anyone from her past wanting to harm her. She knows she is loved by him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella confronts the pack and slapping Paul he imprints on her and craves her with desire. Knowing that Jacob wants her. He fights to keep her in his life and make sure he teaches Jacob his place. Despite his reputation as being a ladies man he knows he will give that up just to be together.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 4

 

Bella decided that she needs to use the rest room and maybe ask Paul to give her a tour of his home. She wants to see more of it because she has only been in his bedroom while she was unconscious.

 

She knew she should ask him if she can get a tour of his home and then to go home if possible. She understood that her dad will be worried if she is not back home to cook dinner for him and her to eat tonight.

 

She quickly moves out of bed watching Paul who is staring at her behind her back while she tries to find the bathroom. After finding the bathroom she used it and washed her hands. She sees Paul standing in front of her.

 

“I know you have not asked yet but would you like a tour of my home while you’re here Bella.” He said to her.

 

“Sure Paul I would love to.” She said to him.

 

“Good.” He said to her.

 

Grabbing her hand he takes her from the hallway where the bathroom was to the living room and kitchen. Noticing the massively big kitchen. She smiles knowing if she spends more time with him she will cook in here.

 

Afterwards he takes her back to the bedroom hoping to spend more time with her. Wondering if she will ask him to go home knowing he will have to watch over her and protect her from harm.

 

Later that day...

 

After spending a day in bed together Bella being allowed to go outside with Paul walking beside her. Heading to Sam's for her to get to know the pack including his alpha Sam and Sam's imprint Emily.

 

Bella wondered what Sam is like in person from just the brief encounter she has with him earlier she knows he looks like a good person. She can trust her along with Paul. She wonders if she will get a chance to get to know Emily while she is at their place.

 

When they got to Emily and Sam's house Paul allowed Bella to enter in before him through the front door.

 

“Were here.”

 

Emily comes from the kitchen walking straight toward her and Paul with her arms open for a hug. Bella gives her one back and smiles at her. It’s nice to be welcomed by her in Sam's home. When Emily looks at her with a smile

 

“Nice to welcome another wolf girl even if you were a former vampire girl. It’s still good to meet you Bella I’m happy Paul imprinted on you.”

 

“I'm happy too Emily. Nice meeting you as well.” She said to her.

 

Bella turns from talking to her to look at Sam and the other pack members. When she notices Jacob coming toward her with a determined look on his face. She wonders what he wants from her.

 

Jacob looks at Bella with a smile intending to give her a hug and a kiss like old times. Hoping to be together with her and have her break off the imprint bond with Paul.

 

She sees him with a look in his eyes and his hands reaching out toward her she wonders what he is going to do. She feels him pull her from Paul to try to give her a hug and kiss when she quickly tries to move away from him. Paul seeing what happened quickly grabs his imprint out of Jacob's arms.

 

“Hands off my mate Black. She does not belong to you. You will not touch her or kiss her at all. You hear me so back the fuck off she is mine.” Jacob Black backed away.

 

“Mark my words Paul she will come back to me. We have known each other longer than you.”

 

He snarled at Jacob gently handing Bella to Emily. Making sure she is safe he marches toward Jacob with the intentions to beat the shit out of him for wanting to take her. He hopes with this lesson he will learn not to touch her again and to leave his mate alone.

 

Pulling back his fist he punches Jacob right in the jaw and kicks him in the stomach until he is down on the ground beating the shit out of him. When he hears Bella's worried voice calling to him.

 

“Paul please stop fighting.” He stops to turn to look at her after realizing Jacob is knocked out for the count.

 

He walks back toward her while behind him Jacob is helped by Embry and Quil who shake their heads at their best friend's foolishness. Knowing he should not interfere or touch another's imprint.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella confronts the pack and slapping Paul he imprints on her and craves her with desire. Knowing that Jacob wants her. He fights to keep her in his life and make sure he teaches Jacob his place. Despite his reputation as being a ladies man he knows he will give that up just to be together.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 5

 

Bella decided while Paul is with her that she can get to know the other pack members and spend time with them as well. Hopefully Paul will not mind her getting to know Jared and Sam without being too protective of her.

 

She decided to approach Jared who gave her a smile.

 

“Nice to meet you Bella.”

 

“Nice to meet you too Jared. I hope we can become friends.” She said to him. 

 

“I hope so too.” He said to her turning to look at Paul behind her. Who has this intense look of wanting to hurt him for some reason if he tries anything with her. 

 

“Can I give you a hug Jared. I mean I would like to show my love to you in being Paul's best friend.” She said to him. 

 

“Sure Bella I guess you can.” He said to her. 

 

He opens his arms out for her she wraps her arms around him mindful of how strong he is he wraps his arms back around her giving her a hug. Until he immediately steps back with a frightened and concerned look noticing Paul has a look to kill on his face for touching his imprint.

 

He sees Paul coming towards them. He sees him grabbing Bella and pulling her into his arms to scent her with his scent. He knows she would be in trouble with Paul and he feels sorry for Bella. Even if she just wanted to be friendly with him welcoming her into the pack.

 

Bella turns around in her mate's arms to look at him. She sees Paul with an angry glare on her. Understanding what she has done she feels upset about it. 

 

“Paul it was just a hug there was nothing bad about it. I was just being friendly to Jared what is your deal.” He looks down at Bella.

 

“It’s a problem Bella because you did not ask permission to touch him. You know now since you did that you have to be punished and will not be allowed to go anywhere without me around right? After your punishment is over. Say goodbye to everyone Bella it’s time to go.”

 

“Um, bye guys.” She waves bye to the pack and their imprints.

 

After that Paul drags her by her hand back to his place. She knows her punishment is coming and she feels sorry and guilty for what she has done in.

 

By the time her and Paul arrive back at his place he immediately leads her inside after closing the door to his bedroom. He knows she would not like the punishment. He has no choice because she disobeyed him when she should have obeyed him to begin with and not cause trouble for him.

 

He turns to her and stood before her. Moving to sit down on his bed he grabs her hand.

 

“Time for your punishment now bend over my knees Bella.”

 

“But I do not want to Paul it was a mistake I’m sorry.” She said to him. 

 

“Sorry is not good enough Bella now get over my knee or your punishment will be worse for you.” He said to her. 

 

“Fine.” He said seeing her struggling in his arms he drags over his knees raising his hand up he said count to ten Bella.”

 

Raising his hand on the first smack he lays down on her butt. Feeling the pain.

 

“One, Smack, “two” smack, “three” smack, “four” smack “five.”

 

Squirming a little over his lap trying to get off of it. She feels him sit her up mindful of the pain.

 

“No more squirming stay still or you will have to count more my mate.”

 

Afterwards, he lays her back down over his lap as she feels him lay a smack on her butt.

 

“Six” smack “seven” smack “eight” smack “nine” smack. Feeling the pain from but becoming worse she hears him call out to her.

 

“One more Bella.”

 

Smack “Ten.”

 

Paul sits her back up mindful of her having a bruised bottom.

 

“There now. What have you learned Bella.”

 

“I have learned to never touch another male without your permission again Paul. I'm sorry that I did it.” She said to him. 

 

“Your forgiven Bella now let us rest and than I will take you home in the morning.” He said to her. 

 

“Okay Paul.” She said to him. 

 

Afterwards he carefully moves her across his bed underneath the covers with him laying beside her holding her in his arms and sleeping for the rest of tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella confronts the pack and slapping Paul he imprints on her and craves her with desire. Knowing that Jacob wants her. He fights to keep her in his life and make sure he teaches Jacob his place. Despite his reputation as being a ladies man he knows he will give that up just to be together.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 6

 

The next morning, Bella wakes up to kisses being felt on her neck, jaw and lips. She slowly opens her eyes looking into Paul's eyes seeing his grey eyes look at her with a smile she smiles back at him yet worries about what Charlie will think of her not being home yesterday.

 

She hopes she does not worry him too much about her absence. She wants to be with Paul and have him in her life more. She wraps her arms around his neck after reaching up toward him.

 

“I love you Paul.”

 

“I love you too Isabella.” He said to her. 

 

He leans down to give her a kiss on the lips which she returns than he pulls back. 

 

“Come on it’s time for me to take you back to your home.”

 

“Okay Paul. I am happy you are allowing me to go home today.” She said to him. 

 

“Just as long as you come back Isabella I can't be away from you for too long. The separation from each other will hurt me and also you.” He said to her. 

 

“All right Paul.” She said to him. 

 

He quickly grabs her hand taking her with him out of his bedroom through the hallway to head outside his home and take her back to her place. He knows since the vampire smell of the leeches who lived in Forks are gone that it will be easier for him to trek the path back to her home with her without any interference from the pack or vampires.

 

When he knows she is safe he will write his number down for her to call him. Just in case she comes across any danger. He knows with her being a danger magnet that will happen and she will have to call him or call out to one of the wolves.

 

Bella knows how she feels about Paul and what their relationship could mean if she has feelings for him. She knows since this is the imprint and soul mate bond with him she feels love for him.

 

She doesn’t want Charlie to worry about her not being home. She walks with him in the woods seeing her house close by she smiles.

 

She knows she should be thankful to see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. She wonders why her dad did not call her to ask her why she is not home. She thought of that as weird as she walks closer with Paul to her house. Seeing the door halfway ajar and opened she smells blood and lots of it.

 

Panicking she runs into the house mindful of Paul following behind her. She sees her dad tied to his favorite chair blood all around him from what looks like being tortured to death and bitten. She sees a note stapled to his chest she quickly grabs it.

 

She opens up the note, reading it she sees that Victoria has found her dad and is wanting revenge against her. She quickly hands the note to Paul after touching him to calm him down. While keeping the tears from falling down her face.

 

Paul reads the note growling he steps back from her before heading back out to the woods with the note in hand he calls out for one of the wolves. 

 

“Jared if you’re there get your ass over here I need your help at my imprint's house.” Jared comes toward him after he shifted in his wolf form and has his cut off shorts on.

 

“Is something wrong Paul?”

 

“Yes, I want you to get Sam and the others except not Jake. Bring them to Bella's house right away her dad has been killed by the redheaded leech.” He said to him. 

 

“Okay I will do that Paul hold on.” He said to him. 

 

Jared shifts and lets out a howl to have their brothers and sister come help him because Paul needs help. He shifted back put on another pair of shorts. Both him and Paul notice the other wolves appearing out of the forest of Paul's imprint's backyard. Who are changed into their human forms with worried looks on their faces. Paul looks at them with a serious face.

 

“Sam would you mind handling this problem? Charlie is dead I need to help my imprint she is in pain and feels sad after losing her father.”

 

“Sure Paul come on Jared let's head into the house behind Paul. Embry you and the others watch the house while we get Paul's imprint to safety. Also take care of the funeral arrangements for her father.” He said to them. 

 

“Sure Sam, we will.” Embry said to him. 

 

After that all three went back inside the Swan house. After coming inside the house Paul grabs his imprint into his arms to hold her and give her comfort.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella confronts the pack and slapping Paul he imprints on her and craves her with desire. Knowing that Jacob wants her. He fights to keep her in his life and make sure he teaches Jacob his place. Despite his reputation as being a ladies man he knows he will give that up just to be together.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 7

Paul decides to carry his imprint back to his home where he can look after her and take care of her there while they handle themselves here at her Father's home. He knows he will do what it takes to make sure she is safe from harm and away from any leeches who would want to cause her harm.

By the time he gets back to La Push and his house with her he lays her down on his bed. Watching her as she looks to have cried herself to sleep he lays down on the bed with her keeping a close eye on her.

He knows he will do anything to make sure she is safe from harm that no one will harm her at all in her life anymore. He will do what it takes to make sure his mate is safe from any leeches or any others wanting to harm her especially Jacob.

He will make sure she is safe from him as well and not around Jacob. He would want to have someone else possibly Sam watch her or Jared while he goes to protect her from any vampires coming to want to do her harm.

He feels love and care for his mate Isabella Swan and does not want to see her hurt for any reason and wants her safe from harm. He knew he will do anything for her to make sure she is safe from harm and that nothing bad will happen to her. 

He has a feeling that things can take a turn to either be good or bad at least which can matter to him that something would either turn out right or wrong. He knows he will do anything to make sure no harm comes to his mate with him protecting her and making sure she is protected from harm.

He has a feeling something is going to happen that can make him happy at least which will work out fine for him and his mate and imprint Isabella. He understood with her being eighteen and not nineteen or an adult yet she will have to be adopted he hopes by Sam and Emily where he can still see her and spend time with her.

Bella wakes up hours later feeling arms around her. She smells the woodsy scent knowing it is Paul, she turns to smile at him feeling him wrap her even closer to hold her in his arms with a smile on his face.

She looks at him with a smile she said, “Thanks for being there for me Paul. I really needed you.”

“Your welcome Isabella. I am happy to be here for you. I love you.” he said to her 

“I'm happy you said that Paul because I love you too.” she said to him 

She sees him leaning down to give her a kiss. She returns the kiss and shows her love for him through it knowing she loves him and cares about him.

She feels him pull back from her lips. She smiles at him bringing him down to kiss her again to show she loves him with her whole heart.

Which, she knows everything is going to work out right for her one day. She hopes with Paul and the other members of the pack protecting her from whoever got to her Father will make her feel safe.

She would want to do what she can to show that he is hers even if he knows she is his and would not want anyone to take him from her. She feels things for him that she has never felt before with Edward when she was in a relationship with him.

Yet, she will do what she can to make sure everyone is safe from harm. If it turns out that Victoria is after her again she will be sure to warn her mate Paul and the others about her.

She will want to make sure no harm comes to her or the others even if she has to be bait which Paul will not want to happen. She will do it to make sure Victoria is taken care of and destroyed and no more to cause problems for her and others.

She thinks in her mind, about all the feelings she has for Paul that she will want to show as much love as she can towards him. She would want to be intimate someday with him when the time is right for her to do and she hopes he knows it too. 

She has a feeling that everything is going to work out fine between her and Paul. If the vamprie that caused trouble that they are chasing is Victoria she will do what she can help them defeat her.

She understood a lot on how Victoria is angry against her for the Cullens killing her mate. She will have to do something to make sure Victoria is destroyed without losing her life and causing Paul pain.

She turns to Paul a smile still on her face she said, “I hope everything will turn out well for me to be happy again someday Paul.”

“Me too Isabella Me too.” he said to her 

“I hope to spend every day with you after the funeral and memorial is taken care of Paul.” she said to him 

“I agree Isabella.” he said to her 

“I would do anything for you Paul including one day have sex with you maybe not today or this evening or even at night but someday.” she said to him 

“Okay Isabella.” he said to her 

“I love you Paul always.” she said to him 

“I love you too Isabella.” he said to her 

“I do not now what to do if I am going to go somewhere else to live since I am still a minor Paul.” she said to him 

“I have thought about that and I think you should be adopted by Sam and Emily. They can give you a good home. And I can still see you and bring you here to be with me.” he said to her 

She and Paul continued to talk until he pulls her halfway on top of him to give her a kiss on the lips. She feels him kiss her and she kisses him back while holding onto him to show him how much she loves him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella confronts the pack and slapping Paul he imprints on her and craves her with desire. Knowing that Jacob wants her. He fights to keep her in his life and make sure he teaches Jacob his place. Despite his reputation as being a ladies man he knows he will give that up just to be together.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 8

Paul brings her into his arms to cuddle with her and hold her as he is falling asleep knowing she will not be far behind. He hopes to have thing solved and make sure she is safe from any leeches that will come after her to harm her.

Later in the evening...

Paul wakes up do to a howl of a wolf howling outside his window. He slowly gets up after wiping the sleep from his eyes and gently untangles himself from his imprint and making sure she is safe from harm.

He sees she is still asleep so he leaves her be as he gets dressed and waits for the right time to talk to her when she gets up. He wonders about what their going to do together this evening after he walks outside of his house closing the door behind him. 

He understands that things will need to change considering with his mate and imprint Isabella being with him at all times. When not at Emily and Sam's that things can happen and work out right in his favor to spend time with her more in La Push where he lives.

He sees Jared and Sam have come out of the forest dressed in their usual cut off shorts. He smiles at them but then his face turned serious when he notices the serious expressions on their faces.

“Is there anything else wrong Sam.” he said addressing his Alpha 

“Yes there is Paul. We caught the stench of a leech inside Charlie's and your imprint's house and we think its the same leech we have been tracking for days.” he said to him 

“Okay what do we do now. You know I have to protect my imprint Sam.” Paul said to him 

“You can watch her except when you have patrol and Jared or me can take watch over her or Emily can be there for her Paul.” he said to him 

“Alright that sounds fair to me Sam.” he said to him 

“Good, now Jared will go to his imprint Kim's house to watch over her and make sure she is safe tonight while I do the same for mine.” he said to him 

“That's fine Sam, bye Jared.” he said to his best friend after turning away from Sam 

He head back inside his house after his Alpha and pack brother leaves. He wants to be with his imprint knowing he will want to make sure she is safe from harm. 

After he walks back into his bedroom, he gets under the covers to hold Bella in his arms. Who he feels turn to him half awake half asleep hearing her ask, 

“Is there anything wrong Paul?”

“Yes, there was and I will have to watch you when I do not have to patrol Isabella. Because the leech we have been chasing has killed your Father Charlie, Sam recognized the scent along with Jared right away.” he said to her 

“Don't leave me Paul. I do not want you hurt.” she said to him 

“I have to protect you Isabella and make sure no harm will come to you from the leech we are going to track.” he said to her 

“Alright Paul I trust you.” she said to him 

“Good, now go back to sleep while I hold you Isabella.” he said to her 

“Okay Paul.” she said to him 

Once he realized she went back to sleep he relaxed and decided to go back to sleep himself to make sure she is kept safe in his arms while being in his home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella confronts the pack and slapping Paul he imprints on her and craves her with desire. Knowing that Jacob wants her. He fights to keep her in his life and make sure he teaches Jacob his place. Despite his reputation as being a ladies man he knows he will give that up just to be together.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 9

The next morning...  
Bella wakes up to kisses being on her face she slowly opens her eyes seeing Paul smiling down at her with love as he is laying kisses on her face. She knows she loves him and would want to spend more time with him after the funeral happens for her Father Charlie.

She figures anything is going to happen once the funeral for him is over and done with. She hopes she does not get to live with Billy and Jacob in their home. But hopefully Sam and Emily will take care of her as one of their own and she can than spend more time with Paul at his home.

She agrees with what Paul said about Emily and Sam adopting her. She wonders if they will want to take care of her and raise her once she is a Uley. She hopes Sam will be a better Father than her own was before he died in the house she knows must have been caused by Victoria.

She feels that once she makes things right by being bait for the vampire that things can change and she can be free once Victoria is destroyed and be happy with Paul. She understood her feelings for Paul are pretty deep and much different then whatever she felt for Edward before when she used to date him.

She wonders about one day when she mates with Paul that things can change after he marks her as his. She will want to show him how much she loves him as she will want to be his even more for a long time.

When she hears him speak to her,

“Bella what are you thinking about in your mind?”

“I'm thinking about you Paul.” she said to him 

“I'm glad you said that Bella. Because I have been thinking about you as well.” he said to her 

“Are we going to Emily and Sam's today Paul?” she said to him 

“Of course Bella and while their we can have breakfast and later buy food and drinks for this house for us to have together.” he said to her 

“Alright Paul.” she said to him 

“Good.” he said to her 

After that he takes her hand helping her off of his bed while he grabs some clothes for her to wear. While he changes into another pair of his cutoff shorts after she goes into the bathroom to change into the clothes he gave her to wear.

He wonders what is going to happen after she is adopted by Sam and Emily once they agree to do it and raise her as their own. He will still see her and have her at his home as well which will make him happy to be with her every weekend if Sam and Emily let him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bella confronts the pack and slapping Paul he imprints on her and craves her with desire. Knowing that Jacob wants her. He fights to keep her in his life and make sure he teaches Jacob his place. Despite his reputation as being a ladies man he knows he will give that up just to be together.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 10

Bella comes out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes Paul gave her. She is wondering what is going to happen to her now that she no longer has a home with her father from him now being dead. 

She hopes to have revenge for her Father's death somehow which will be good for her one of these days. She feels a lot of things can happen like for example luring Victoria out in the open to be destroyed by the pack using her blood.

She figures anything is going to be made simple for something to happen and make sense to be big for her to spend more time with Paul. She looks at him feeling attractive to him and wondering what it will be like to have sex with him someday. 

Paul sees her looking at him with a blush and he smells her arousal he smirks at her knowing she feels attracted to him and has lustful feelings for him. He wonders if she also loves and cares about him in some way that he can know more about since he does care and love her with wanting to protect her.

He will want to do anything for her to make sure she is his in every way and that others who are male do not touch her without his permission. He will want to ask her what is on her mind, he knows she has feelings for him and would want to protect her against anyone wanting to harm her even the leeches who will be after her.

He smirked at her as he asked, 

“Are you a virgin Bella?” 

“Yes, I am Paul.” she said to him while she blushed

“Okay good to know I am happy about that.” he said to her 

“Why is that Paul?” she said to him 

“Because I get to be your first and last and ruin any guys chances of having you knowing you are mine.” he said to her 

“Alright Paul.” she said to him 

“Good, well how about we head to Sam and Emily's to talk to them.” he said to her 

“That's fine Paul.” she said to him 

He reaches for her hand and takes it and leads her out of the house and heads straight towards Sam and Emily's house which is not that far down the road. He wonders what their answer will be for his mate and imprint Bella when they ask her about adopting her as their own.

He knows he cannot wait to spend more time with her in La Push after she is adopted by Sam and Emily and have her at his home more. He knew she will be living with Sam and Emily as her adopted Parents but he also hopes to have time to spend with her before and after each patrol he has in the forest.


End file.
